1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to shafts for drills and, more particularly, is directed towards a flexible shaft for a roof drill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the mining industry, falls of mine roofs account for a large percentage of the fatalities that occur in coal mines. Thus, roof control has been a major safety and production consideration. Roof fall fatalities have been greatly reduced in cases where the mine roof is supported with roof bolts that are inserted into holes which are drilled into the mine roof using a drll that is attached to a rigid shaft. As the holes become progressively deeper, the mine worker adds extension sections to the drill shaft. Such an operation requires the worker to be at the head of a roof drilling machine for starting the hole, for adding the extension sections and for inserting the bolts. A need has arisen for a flexible drill shaft for the drlling of roof bolt holes, the shaft being significantly greater than the mining height.